Bullies!
by Troofs
Summary: Trucy is being bullied, but she won't tell anyone. One day, Klavier sees someone throwing a slushie at her. He decides that they must suffer. He makes it his personal mission to save Trucy from the bullies, yet going with her wishes of not telling anyone.


**Klavier is so much fun to write. XD He's such a Mary-Sue, he has a universal personality, and he is awesome. LOLJK. XD I just love him, that's all. =P **

**DISCLAIMER: ...stop reminding me that this ain't mine. Klavier IS mine, though. Shut up. XD**

* * *

_RING! RING!_

Trucy smiled, hearing the lunch bells ring. Math was intensely boring that day, even more than usual. Her math teacher, Miss Anderson, had been trying to teach them how to add up polynomials again. Trucy had tried to listen to the mindless drawling, but every time she heard 'polynomial', she couldn't help but think of Apollo. It was her way of trying not to sleep in the middle of class; find links to interesting things.

For her, school was bad. The lessons were boring, the kids were mean, and the food sucked. She had friends, two, three, maybe, but the other had just sold her out. The other kids were just mean. They would tease her about having a hobo for a father, about having to support said hobo daddy with magic tricks. She had to listen to them tease her, make fun of her, call her things that she wasn't. Trucy always put her chin up high. She would try not to be affected by the teasing. But sometimes, it would go on and on and on. She would want to cry, but never would. Trucy was strong. She didn't just cry like that. She couldn't. Her father taught her to be better than that.

Trucy walked out of the classroom, and to the schoolyard. She liked spending lunchtime there, rather than the cafeteria. She would sit on a bench with her best friend, Andy.

She would think that the mean kids would team up _just _to tease her, but she told herself that that was silly. She would never tell her Daddy about the name-calling, the bullying, and sometimes, the money stealing. That would stress him out too much.

"Oh, look, it's our resident mini magician," one of them said.

Of course, when one would start, the others followed, and it went through until lunch break finished.

"Hey, freak, give me your lunch!"

"N-no!" Trucy yelled.

"Hah!" the bully said, reaching for Trucy's lunch box, despite Trucy's protests. He opened the lunch box, took out the sandwich, then stepped on it.

Trucy scowled. The crowd laughed, pointing at either the smashed sandwich or the _freak. _She couldn't understand why they were like that. She was good to them. She was good to everyone. So why were they like _that?_

Denise, the prettiest, and in turn, the meanest, came up to her, carrying a slushie in her hand. "Oh, hello, Trucy."

"Hello, Denise!" Trucy said, a bright smile on her face, even though her lunch had just been stomped on.

For a moment, a scowl lingered on Denise's face, then a smug smirk. She turned over the slushie, dropping its contents on Trucy. Trucy screamed, trying to wipe off the red icy slush on her face. Still, she wouldn't cry.

The schoolyard was on the front, to be seen by anyone and everyone passing by. And just the moment the slushie was thrown on her, a blond haired prosecutor slash rock star walked by. Seeing the sweet Fraulein get slushied was hell for him. She was kind, she was good to everyone. Why in the world would someone throw _anything_ at her?

He entered the gate, not minding to say anything to anyone passing by. He gave an ID to the guard, then walked over to the schoolyard. Students gawked at him. What would the ever famous _Klavier Gavin_ be doing in their low, poorly funded school? Girls screamed, boys gasped, everyone was aware of his presence, yet was he aware of theirs'? He walked over to Trucy, scowling at the red slush dripping from her hair.

"Fraulein Wright!" he greeted, putting on the sweetest smile he could.

Denise gasped, biting her lip. She pushed Trucy away, immediately putting herself in front of Klavier. "Oh. My. Gosh! Mister Gavin, how nice to see you again!"

Klavier smiled. He looked at the cup in her hands, and guessed that she was the one who did this monstrosity. Klavier wasn't the type to do this, but for the sake of Trucy, he just might sink as low. "Ach, forgive me, Fraulein, but it seems that I do not know who you are. I was here for this pretty little lady over here."

Denise gritted her teeth, then grinned. "Oh, please. This tramp over here? She's no one. Mister Gavin, I am your number one fan. I have all your albums, every item that has your name in it, I have!"

"Nein, nein, you can't be my number one fan. I'm sorry, but I find it hard to take in that mein number one fan, albeit schön, is such a _bitch._ Nein, I promised Fraulein Wright I'd eat lunch with her."

Girls were swooning, screaming in the background. Suddenly, everyone started agreeing with Klavier. The ones who were laughing at Trucy earlier, were now tsk-ing at Denise. Trucy was in the corner, looking stupid as she were trying to prevent tears that were already falling.

_Ach. Weren't you people laughing at Fraulein Trucy, too? _Klavier thought. He took Trucy's hand, letting her stand up. He dragged her over to the principal's office.

"Fraulein, does your Father know about this?" Klavier asked.

"N-no," she said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Klavier asked, scowling. "Ach, this type of bullying is serious. Stomping on your lunch, slushying you. What else do they do?"

"They call me names. They tease me. Sometimes, they take it physically."

Klavier sighed. "You should have told somebody, Fraulein. What kind of physically?"

"If I tell, they'll make it worse." Trucy said, sadness and terror on her face. She was ready to cry at any moment. "I-I can't tell you."

Klavier was angry at them. "Fraulein, don't be scared. You're brave. You should have told anyone, even telling Herr Justice would have done good. Tell me."

Trucy cried. Klavier had too much of it. He knew Trucy was strong. She could go through anything. And seeing her break down like this made him want to cry, too. Trucy was on the floor, sobbing. If people she knew saw her now, they would swear it wasn't her. Because this wasn't Trucy. Only an evil, terrible monster could've made someone as strong as Trucy cry. She didn't deserve such pain. They were going to pay. Klavier hugged her.

"Fraulein, I promise you, I'll stop them."

Trucy tried to smile. The corners of her mouth twitched, but failed to smile. She thanked him for standing up to Denise, but she knew this was far from over. She would have to tell everyone. And Denise would hate her even more. It was going to be such a big problem, because their principal was a shitty excuse for an educator, even seeming to favor bullying rather than being intolerant of it. And another problem, Denise was her daughter. But Klavier promised her, and she knew he could do it. He had to be able to do it.

* * *

**PFFT LIKE WHAT THE F. OH LIKE CHAPTER TWO IS SO GOING TO COME OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Lol, I so love caps lock. =P Err, I know it's a bit stupid, but...forgive me, I was inspired, and I can't write my novel while the inspiration for this was in my head. XD**


End file.
